Konoha Academy of the Performing Arts
by CrazyGreyWolfGirl
Summary: Four people all from different pasts with different ideas for the future had one thing in common with each other: they were fighting for their dream, and it starts at the Konoha Academy for the Performing Arts.  AU SasuSaku NaruHina
1. Preview

Sakura walked over to where the studio was. It was much bigger than the one she had back in Suna. That was the point though. The Konoha Academy was the best of the best. It was her new home for her career, her passion, her life.  
Her only problem: she had to get a dancing partner, and she was not happy about it. 

**XxX**

Sasuke watched with a stoic expression as girl after girl came in to audition for the spot as his dance partner. He came all the way from Oto just to get into this Academy at Konoha, but he needed a partner in order to do this. Yet time after time, the girls auditioning didn't have any talent! They spent more time staring at him than paying attention to their dance steps. He was almost ready to completely change styles just to get into this school since every girl that comes by just had rabid fan girl syndrome.

His career, his lifestyle, his everything was on the line for this, and he was about to lose it without a dance partner.

**XxX**

Naruto had his guitar on his back and a giant grin on his face. He'd been waiting three years to finally get out of Kiri and go to Konoha to get into the Academy. He finally had his chance and he wasn't looking back. Auditions into the academy were in a week and he _was_ getting in. He was finally going to be heard. His dream was finally in front of him and in his grasp. He was going to fight for his chance to get out there, and he'd be damned if he didn't die trying.

**XxX**

She was afraid to do it, but if there was one thing that her cousin had taught her, it was to fight for her dream. Family was what gave her life, and she learned to live through her music.

Hinata grabbed the guitar that Neji had snuck her for her birthday three years ago. She grabbed all of her savings, left her notes to her sister and her father, and ran away. She left everything for her dream, and she wouldn't stop fighting for it if her life depended on it.

**XxX**

These four people all from different pasts, and all had different plans for the future, but they had one thing in common that would cause fate to tie them together: they were fighting for their dream, and it started at Konoha Academy for the Performing Arts.


	2. So it begins

**A/N****: Okay! I'm here! Ready to update! ^.^ I'm proud of this! I haven't been this good about updating since the start of Cherry Blossom in Pain—which I will be deleting after I get my first review for this.**

**I won't hold you guys for long. I'm going to thank my reviewers! I love you guys! Thanks for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any song I may use in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**XxX**

_Every journey starts with uncertainty,  
continues with sacrifice,  
and ends with the notion that you've __**just begun**__._

**XxX**

Hinata was sitting on the couch in her cousin's living room. She sighed as she absentmindedly strummed her guitar trying to get the best songs for her audition.

She needed two songs to get in—that is, assuming that her first song gets her a callback—and she wasn't finding anything. She tried again and again to look for the right songs as she flipped through the pages of her songbook. None of the lyrics seemed right…they just didn't _fit_.

She sighed again just as Neji walked into the living room. The brunette stared at his cousin in confusion. It took about thirty seconds for him to connect the upcoming auditions for the Academy to her frantic search through her lyrics book and realize the reason for her sighs. He smirked at nothing and continued towards the kitchen in the small apartment he and his fiancé lived in.

The ex-Hyuuga heiress got more irritated and started to grip her long hair in frustration. Neji got two glasses of water and gave one to his cousin.

"Why don't you just write a song?" he said as though it was common sense.

"I can't find lyrics to fit with the message that I want to put across for the auditions," she replied after taking a long drink of the water he handed to her.

"Well what message are you trying to convey?"

She paused as she tried to put it into words, "Basically I'm not someone that's dead set on stardom. This is what I love doing and it hasn't been easy but I'm doing it anyway."

Neji nodded and thought for a moment, "Remember when we had our…issues, I guess you could call them that?" He got a nod as an answer, "Why don't you use the song you wrote when we were going through that?"

Hinata had a light go on in her eyes and a small smile on her lips; she picked up her song book and flipped towards the back pages. As she found what she was looking for she scanned over the page and the more she read the bigger her smile got.

"Thank you Nii-san. It's what I've been looking for. You just found my audition song."

The man nodded as he got up and took the other glass of water towards his room, "Don't be up all night playing. Tenten and I need sleep."

She smiled and thanked him again. She turned back to the lyrics and started to strum her guitar as she sang softly. She was happy with this. It was what she was after for the initial audition. She finished the song and took another drink of water.

She stopped her music and thought about all that her cousin was doing for her. Even though they tried to hide how much it was affecting them, Hinata saw how her staying there was hurting the two brunettes financially. They were in a hole as it was, and she wasn't helping.

She swore up and down that if she got anywhere from being in the Academy she would do everything in her power to help Neji and Tenten with their wedding. They had been saving money for months and still couldn't pay for a fraction of the wedding they wanted.

She started to think about the clan. She was immediately infuriated. She grew up being told that the clan was everything and you had to act the ideal way for the sake of the clan. No exceptions.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Neji left, stayed with Tenten, and got engaged. Hinata debated a full year before snapping as well. She wanted to be able to be herself and had to leave. Neither of them regretted their choice to be disowned.

With a sudden rush of inspiration, Hinata picked up her pen and her notebook and started to write down the lyrics that she knew would be the callback song.

It took her half an hour to get it all down and for it to flow right. She hummed it to herself and was satisfied. Auditions were in two days. She was finally ready.

**XxX**_  
Faced with the choice:  
Keep what you know and rely on yourself,  
Or risk your dream on a chance that this person will get you there.  
What would __**you**__ chose?_  
**XxX**

Green eyes glared at the paper that stated the rules for an audition at the Academy.

She came all the way from _Suna_ by bus for **eighteen hours**. Now she's informed that she has to have a _**partner**_ just to _**audition**_?

Sakura Haruno was ready to murder someone. She couldn't even say the word partner. She had spent all of her time at Suna preparing herself for the Academy. She was ready to get in, and she knew she had the talent to get in.

The only thing standing in her way was her partner, or better yet, her lack of one. She had tried many times to get a dancing partner. No one could keep up with her high demand of precision and skill when it came to dancing. Now her audition depended on her having a partner. She swore Kami hated her.

She'd been in Konoha for two months now. She still couldn't find a partner. She stopped holding auditions because no one that showed up even had half her talent or seriousness for dancing. She started to investigate other dancers from around the area. The people giving advanced dance lessons throughout the city didn't even match up to her. She was getting irritated.

With only three weeks left before the auditions, Sakura was desperate and crestfallen. If she couldn't get a partner by the end of the week, she might as well go home. There was nothing for her here if she wasn't in the Academy.

She set down the paper she was glaring at in disgust and opened up her laptop to access the free Wi-Fi at the tea shop she was at. She was about to send home her email to her parents to warn them of her possible homecoming when she heard the two women a table over squeal.

She cringed. They were fan girls to someone, but then she caught what they were saying.

"—his muscles? I hear they are to die for!"

"He had his shirt on, but you didn't need to see it off to see them. He definitely has a dancer's body!"

"He's not the number one dancer in Konoha for nothing!"

"I don't know why he wants the Academy. He doesn't really need it to be known."

"True, but then he wouldn't be holding the auditions for us to go to!"

Sakura's ears snapped at that and she grabbed her chance. She turned around to see a redhead and a brunette, she cut in while the brunette was in mid-sentence, "Ano, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Who are you talking about?"

The redhead fixed her glasses and said, "Uchiha Sasuke-kun of course! Who else?"

The green eyed woman blinked and remained oblivious, "Who?"

The brunette looked appalled and gasped in shock, "What? Where have you been? Under a rock?"

Her friend interrupted her before she could go any further with her accusations, "Calm down Minami. She's obviously not from around her if she doesn't know."

She turned back to the pinkette and said, "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Karin," she gestured to her friend, "that's Minami. We came from Oto to get into the Academy. I'm guessing you're here for the Academy as well?"

Sakura nodded her head, "I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno. I came from Suna, but apparently I need a partner to try out for the Academy."

The two shook hands and Karin replied, "I think I've heard your name before. And good luck getting Sasuke-kun to set you apart from any other girl. He's a very talented dancer."

"It takes a _lot_ to match his talent and he won't settle for anything less," Minami cut in snidely as she gave the rose petal haired woman a crude look.

Cherry lips smirked as Sakura replied, "Perfect. He sounds like my kind of dance partner. Do you know where I could find more information about him? Maybe possibly see a video of him dancing or something?"

Minami protested, but Karin ignored her friend and, with permission from the green-eyed woman, went on Sakura's laptop to bring up a site that all people went to for Sasuke Uchiha stats and info. Along with anything they could idolize over.

As the basics f the site were explained, Sakura found a certain distaste for the site that was obviously meant for fan girls, but it showed her what she needed.

She thanked the red-head for her helped and wished her and her friend luck. Although Minami was snide and dragged her friend off, Karin wished her luck as well and allowed herself to be dragged off.

She turned back to the site and found the video deemed as his best performance out of all of them and found herself picturing a routine that she would do in the audition to get him to choose her. From what the site said, he had been holding auditions for quite some time and didn't seem to have found anyone yet. Sakura liked her chances.

**XxX**  
_You have your past.  
Just like everyone else does.  
Does it control who you are __**now**__ though?  
_**XxX**

After a fourteen hour long drive, ruffled blonde hair contradicted the bright and alive look in Naruto's cerulean eyes as he stepped off the bus that brought him to Konoha.

For once the guitar didn't look out of place in this city. Every where he looked there was something related to the performing arts.

Acting classes, music lessons, dance classes, "Performers Wanted" signs, and many more things all around him made him feel like he belonged there here. He walked down the streets towards the place he was supposed to be working and staying at.

He walked into a tea shop and did the typical Naruto thing to do, "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki: the next big time musician at Konoha Academy!"

A middle aged woman, unaffected by the enthusiasm that emanated off the blonde, came out from the back as her entire shop stared at the blonde kitsune.

"Ah! You must be our new worker from Kiri. I'll show you to your room."

He nodded at the woman and gathered his stuff; he followed her as she gave him his schedule and explained how the shop worked.

"Now, you'll be working from five to nine three days a week. The days may vary from week to week. This week you have off because you'll be taking care of things with the Academy. Your uniform is in the closet. Go ahead and practice all you want, as loud as you want; this room is soundproof. I have simple rules here. You treat my tea house and everyone in it with respect. You pay us back as soon as you start earning money from the records you'll be recording at the Academy. And you will not miss work. Ever. There will be no need to miss unless you are sick. And I mean throwing up sick."

Naruto nodded at the woman and took in everything she said. With a beaming grin he said, "Thanks Obaa-chan! I'll follow your rules."

She simply nodded, closed the door behind her, and left the boy to unpack and prepare himself. Auditions were in two days.

Naruto for once wasn't lazy and unpacked his things. All his clothes and his possessions were out and unpacked. The only two things that were really important to him were his battered and beaten notebook that he used for songs and an old picture.

He grabbed his notebook and opened it to the song he knew he was going to sing for his first audition. After leaving a place that was full of nothing but hate towards him and his music, Naruto found himself more determined than ever to get into the Academy. This was what he left for; this was what he was fighting for.

With the money he brought with him from Kiri, he could keep himself at this tea shop until he was in the Academy and get all the supplies he needed for classes.

He started to practice the two most important songs in his notebook that he had: the two audition songs. After all, he did only have two days.

He had come two days before the auditions because he knew that it would've been better for him that way. He wouldn't have been able to stand the wait if he came any sooner than that.

Waiting was for suckers.

**XxX**  
_This is what you do.  
You do it because it gives you freedom.  
You won't say it out loud, but you love it.  
That's why you're so serious about it.  
But don't forget __**why**__ you love it.  
_**XxX**

"Next," he called out in a monotone voice.

He heard more squeals every time he said anything. It was driving him insane. That along with the fact that not one of these women could dance to save their lives!

He'd been holding these auditions for the past two months. Not one woman even had enough sense to pay attention to where the CD player was let alone her dancing! He had half a mind to give up!

He couldn't though. He went through with this to prove a point. He wasn't going to go back now. He had too much pride to do so.

As the girl before him tripped when she made her way to put in the disk for the song she was going to dance to due to staring at him, he was just about ready to suck up his pride and go home.

"Next."

"I haven't shown you my—? "

"Next," he said with a distinctly threateningly irritated voice. She held her tongue and tried not to let the tears in her eyes fall until she was out of the doors. She failed to do so.

The next woman that came in didn't mess up on her way to put her CD in the player, but as Sasuke watched, he realized she was just the same. She was undressing him with her eyes as she attempted to dance.

"Next."

Only fifty more girls to go for the day and two weeks left before the auditions started for the Academy.

Sasuke Uchiha currently hated his life.

It took two hours to get the women completely out of his studio. Finally he had some peace himself.

"Ano, is this the studio where there's auditions for a partner to get into the Academy?"

So much for peace.

"Auditions are done for today. Come back tomorrow with the rest," he called without even looking at the woman that was in his studio.

With more than a hint of sarcasm the pinkette replied, "Oh okay. I came all the way here from freaking _Suna_ to get into the Academy and you seem to be my only hope of having a decent dance partner. So with only two weeks left until the auditions I'll just come back tomorrow and deal with all your fan girls!"

Feeling the dark glare he was getting on his back the Uchiha whipped around to face the woman. She had pink hair.

Blinking he looked past that and saw that not only was this person glaring at him, she looked like she was about ready to give him hell. All he needed to do was give her the right fuel.

He remained silent as he assessed her. She wasn't so quiet.

"Well? Are you done staring at me? Or should I take advantage of this and show you the routine I have for this audition?"

"What kind of dancer are you?"

"Lyrical. However you've probably never heard of it before ballerina boy. It's a mix of ballet, modern, jazz, and tap."

He glared at her. She glared back. Taking the hint that he wasn't going to say anything else about her routine, she walked over to the CD player and popped in her disk. She walked back to the ideal place for her to be for the dance and once the music got going, she danced.

Sasuke watched and assessed her as she danced. She was good. She seemed to not care that he was watching her. She knew what she was doing. That was for sure. She knew how to follow the music. She had her routine down pact. That was something he hadn't seen in a single audition. She also didn't look at him.

She finished her routine and turned to look at him. She watched his reaction to see if there was anything there or if he was going to finally end her search for a dance partner.

His face was blank.

She was pissed.

A full minute passed and she snapped, "Are you going to say something you arrogant prick or not?"

"Why should I?" he countered back.

"It's called _manners_."

He scoffed. She glared…again.

"Why do you want to be my partner?" he finally asked.

"I don't."

"Why are you—?"

She cut him off, "I'm here because you seem to be the best around here and the only one that can keep up with my precision when it comes to dancing. I'm not happy about it either. From what I gathered today, you're an arrogant prick that needs to kick it down a notch or twenty in his pride. However, you can dance."

He was taken back. This girl was different. She had no right to say any of that. He glared at her and was about to say something when she cut him off…again.

"Look. I need a dance partner, you need a dance partner. Apparently we're the best either of us is going to get. Auditions are in two weeks. I doubt either of us will be able to find someone else within that time _and_ still get in a good routine practice. We might as well."

He stopped. She had a point. He was _not_ happy about this. He thought about it though.

She could dance. She was precise. She wasn't a fan girl. She was serious about this.

He had two weeks. He'd been searching for two months. He didn't want to hold anymore auditions.

He only had one option.

"Meet me here tomorrow at noon. Bring a choreographer if you have one."

She had a devilish smile on her face, "Alright."

She walked out.

Five minutes later Sasuke wondered if he just made a huge mistake.

Only time would tell.

**XxX**

**A/N****: OKAY! I finished the update! Woohoo! **

**If anyone has any questions just ask me. I can't describe routines to save my life, so I'm just going to put up links of the dances on my profile. I have the link for Sakura's routine that she did in this chapter up.**

**THANK YOU QUOTINGSHAKESPEAR FOR EDITING THIS FOR ME! It is sooo much better now! I owe you! Thanks a million!**

**Please review!**

**Thank you!**

**~CGWG~**


	3. The Auditions

**A/N: Okay, I know I said I would update sooner than this, and to be quite honest I thought I would. Unfortunately life gets busy. I'm sure a lot of you will understand that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs and or dances that I may use in this fanfic. All rights reserved to 3 Doors Down for the lyrics of "Loser" as well as to Colbie Caillat for "Battle." I in no way shape or form claim these lyrics to be my own. All rights are to the owners/companies that produce them.**

**XxX  
**_**Love**__ what you're doing sweetheart.  
Years from now you'll __regret__ hating it.  
Life is too short for the regrets you can _**avoid**_.  
_**XxX**

Naruto gave himself no time to think as he took his guitar and walked out of the shop and bid farewell to the woman that owned the place; she in turn wished him luck.

He walked down the streets towards the place that he knew would build the future he was after. Screw cars, we had feet and could walk. The guitar on his back was more encouragement to the blonde boy as he kept going towards the Academy.

Tryouts were here.

He was ready. He had been ready since before he left.

He got to the building known for the talent within it. He found himself grinning as he walked in. The audition was going to be just as he pictured it. He introduced himself, then he would say why he was there and that he wasn't star struck. Then he would sing his song leave knowing that he was going to be in.

Now he just had to do it after he waited in the long line to get to his turn of auditioning.

Damn he hated lines.

**XxX**

It took an entire hour of Naruto sitting there complaining about the wait to finally have his number called up to go in and give his audition. He was ecstatic. Everyone else was relieved.

He walked right in with a grin on his face that made him look like an idiot as we went up to the center stage and waited to be addressed by the judges.

"Alright, before you even start, we want to hear your name and why you want to be here, what song you want to play and why," was heard from a person that was in the shadows in the auditorium. It sounded like a woman.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to prove to myself and everyone back at Kiri that I can make it and I can do something with the music they used to make fun of me for. The song I'm going to play is self written and it's called _Loser_. I wrote it because it's basically how everyone treats me back at home and it means more than some half assed love song."

It was quiet for a minute and he heard the female voice speak again, "Alright. Let's hear what you have to play, Uzumaki."

His grin widened and as he took out his guitar pick and started strumming it soon disappeared and he focused in on his song.

"_Breathe in right away.  
Nothing seems to fill this place.  
I need this every time.  
So take your lies, get off my case.  
Someday I will find.  
A love that flows through me like this  
This will fall away, this will fall away._

_You're getting closer  
To pushing me off of life's little edge  
'Cause I'm a loser  
And sooner or later you know I'll be dead  
You're getting closer  
You're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall  
'Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser, yeah._

_This is getting old.  
I can't break these chains that I hold  
My body's growing cold  
There's nothing left of this mind or my soul.  
Addiction needs a pacifier, the buzz of this poison is taking me higher.  
This will fall away, this will fall away._

_You're getting closer  
To pushing me off of life's little edge.  
'Cause I'm a loser  
And sooner or later you know I'll be dead.  
You're getting closer  
You're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall  
'Cause I'm a loser  
I'm a loser!_

_You're getting closer  
To pushing me off of life's little edge.  
'Cause I'm a loser  
And sooner or later you know I'll be dead.  
You're getting closer  
You're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall.  
'Cause I'm a loser_

_You're getting closer  
To pushing me off of life's little edge  
'Cause I'm a loser  
And sooner or later you know I'll be dead.  
You're getting closer  
You're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall.  
'Cause I'm a loser."_

He finished his song with a serious look on his face that didn't look out of place after the mood he set with his lyrics. It took another full minute for him to hear that voice again, "Okay Uzumaki. You'll be coming back for callbacks. We have your information and we'll be sending the information for the date and time to you by the end of the week."

Another grin spread across his face and he shouted for joy as he thanked them and ran out of the auditorium to scream his joy to the city.

After the door shut behind him the same female voice said aloud to herself, "I wonder if he even knows what this may mean for him…his mother sure didn't."

**XxX**  
_Stop fighting it and _realize _there's no more being alone.  
It's time to _**stop**_ looking at your _**past**_,  
And _**see**_ what you __have now__, and __**will soon have**__ later.  
__**XxX**_

Sakura's heeled shoes kept making tapping sounds as she became more and more restless. Sasuke was getting more and more irritated. In a week and a half they had managed to find a good routine that they could both actually agree on. Their choreographers were shocked they could agree on anything other than how much they hated each other.

"Stop fidgeting already," came from the dark eyed Uchiha.

He was glared at as his dance partner snapped back at him, "Well I'm _so sorry_ that I'm displeasing you oh so great Uchiha. I'm just nervous since I'm about to face my entire damn future and I'm forced to depend on you to do it."

They continued to glare at each other and caused the entire waiting area around them to feel the tension radiating off of them. They were bound to give up on the glaring and rip each other's throats out in the next few minutes. The security guards didn't know if they should step in or wait for something to happen.

Luckily they were all saved by the announcer calling the next number up. It happened to be the two dancers'.

They both abruptly stood and grabbed for what looked like some kind of cane. This time one of their choreographers grabbed it and said, "Let's not spoil the story of our dance shall we?" The cane was handed to Sakura and Sasuke was elected to handle the royal looking chair that was another prop of theirs.

"What was the explanation again as to why we aren't dancing in what we specialize in?" the onyx eyed man mumbled.

With a smart ass tone the pinkette answered, "Because it shows that we can do well in other styles and makes us that much better in the eyes of the judges."

They walked onto the stage just as he was about to retort. She smirked. He glared as he put the chair in place.

They turned to face front and put on the acts they knew they had to wear in order to pull through this audition. Sakura inwardly flinched at the sound of the headmaster of the school spoke.

"Well if it isn't the two most well known dancers I've heard about in a long time. Uchiha, Haruno, I hope you two know what you're doing."

Sakura kept her mouth shut and Sasuke was a little unsettled. Anyone that tried to say that kind of thing to him ended up getting a piece of her mind and more than a little bit of back talk. He nodded with her and he took the initiative that she wasn't really going to talk much so he went ahead and started the talking.

"I assure you, we know what we're doing."

"I'll believe that when I see it Uchiha. Haruno!" Sakura's spine straightened slightly at the sound of her name. Other than that she didn't move.

"I want you to explain to me exactly what dance you'll be performing for us today, and why you chose it."

Sakura's eyes hardened and went a shade darker as she replied in a light tone that made her sound completely at ease beneath the hot lights, "We decided to do a quick step with a back story the both of us could agree on. Our choreographers had no objections to the idea."

"Why chose a quick step if neither of you specialize in such a dance?"

Sakura smirked yet again, "It shows you that we are more than capable of performing other genres as well as our specialties. I can guarantee you this quick step was made to impress. We enjoy dancing it."

"We'll have to see such a thing then. I better not be disappointed you two. You're entire career is on the line here," the shrewd cruelty in the voice was enough to send shivers down their spines.

They didn't flinch though. They just nodded and got into places while their choreographers took care of the lights and they took their places.

Once the music started, it seemed as if the two weren't even being watched. They fell right into character. They moved with equal grace, and they never missed a step. They went through step after step, and didn't mess up. The props went in and out of the dance and by the time they had finished, they were both short of breath and felt pretty good. They were each shocked at the other. They never managed to do that well during rehearsal. They always had something that wasn't quite right.

The lights went back up and they walked back to center stage. Sakura was jittery from the adrenaline pumping through her, but as she stood under the gazes of the judges she found herself eerily still. Sasuke had the same rush and was once again reminded of what started this passion of his.

They stood and waited, both lost in their own adrenaline and weren't ready for what was pelted at them.

"That was disappointing. After all the hype you two have gotten over the past two years I would've thought those lines would be so sharp that I could draw them with a pen. Your footing was sloppy compared to what it should've been and you have to learn what it means to have true chemistry with each other," the same female voice from before barked at them.

The other four judges stared at her in shock. They saw nothing wrong with the routine. They were in awe that the two could perform a routine out of their genres so well, yet the headmaster was chewing them out as if they were beginners just learning to dance. After turning off the mikes in front of them, they all debated with her to see if they would bring the two into the school or not.

Sasuke was not happy. Even though he couldn't stand the girl beside him, he knew that they did well together and with a look at their choreographers he could tell that they danced it better than they did when teaching it to them. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Sakura's eyes darkened more and she put her head down. Her fists were shaking.

Sakura was more than heated. She was so pissed off that she wanted nothing more than to scream at the woman. They did better than any other time they had tried to dance this routine. Hell, they actually had fun when dancing it. They weren't arguing during every point of the dance and they sure as hell had enough chemistry with this dance than any other. It was why they chose it. They could actually agree to it.

The whole story was Sasuke had this power and Sakura came along trying to take it and prove that she could do better than him. It was a perfect match to them. It was somewhat true. Sasuke had a lot of things going for him and Sakura would gladly take some of it if she could. Damnit this just wasn't right.

She knew this was going to happen. Before she could control herself the green eyed girl lifted her head and spoke up in a voice that carried enough for it to be heard by the judges in the back, "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but you're wrong. We might have messed up on the lines and maybe our footing got messed up but the chemistry was there. If you couldn't see it let alone feel it the way I know your coworkers obviously felt it then I find it hard to believe you deserve your spot as headmaster of this school. If I could manage to get chemistry between me and the Uchiha standing next to me after only a week and a half of working with his stubborn ass and be able to feel it during the rush that dance gave me then you should at least be able to see it."

The other judges were shocked into silence…again. Sasuke was staring at his partner, and Tsunade had an evil smirk on her face while she leveled eyes with the pinkette. This wasn't going to be good.

"Is that so Haruno? You don't think I deserve my spot as headmaster? You think that after all my years of hard work and training, and so many things you couldn't even fathom that I had to go through to help start this school and then years later still I find myself here, that I don't deserve it. All that because you think you had chemistry with the person you found at last minute to dance with. I find that interesting."

Sakura gulped. She knew she should've bitten her tongue.

"She wasn't just thinking it. There was chemistry. Just not the chemistry you were expecting," was heard next to the rose haired girl. She looked up at the dark haired man beside her before finding her own voice again.

"Time doesn't matter if the effect still comes out and proves true to what it should be," came out through her mouth.

Tsunade arched a brow at the two and leaned over as one of the other judges made a comment in her ear. She paused a moment and sighed before she finally said, "Alright. You've proven to be worth something. I'll see you two in the Academy in three weeks. We have your addresses and we'll send you the information about your classes, dorms, and so on in the mail."

Sakura blinked slowly and let it sink in as a bright smile spread over her face. Step one to accomplish her dreams complete. She walked off the stage and out of the room with the cane in hand. Sasuke followed behind her with the chair.

They looked each other in the eye and she was so sure that maybe there could be a bit of friendliness in his eyes, he proved her wrong.

"You're lucky I saved your ass back there. You almost screwed up my chances back there."

"Well excuse me Uchiha. I'm sorry if I'm not going to take a beating I don't deserve. She's a bitch and I was getting pissed off. There was chemistry relevant to the dance and she blew it off like we just started dancing yesterday."

The argument went on until they finally got to a point where they could go their separate ways. With more glares towards each other and many more insults. They parted ways. They hoped they wouldn't cross paths often in the Academy.

Unfortunately for them, they didn't know what Tsunade had in store for them.

**XxX  
**_let you __**struggle**__ through life.  
__Years from now__ you'll look back,  
and say it was all _**worth it.  
XxX**

Hinata nervously tapped her fingers against the smooth wood of her guitar. She was nervous as ever and it was getting worse by the minute. As people went before her and went through those doors for their auditions, they all seemed a bit nervous and many came out with heartbroken expressions and few came out with good news.

She was so sure that she was going to have her dreams broken that it hurt her to think that she had gone this far and burdened her cousins so much just to have all of the efforts be wasted here. She knew she wasn't going to be good enough to even go to the callbacks. She was ready to cry just knowing that.

Lost in her own worries, she only snapped out of it after two more people went through to the callbacks with loud cheers. It was her turn now. Her number was called and she stood. It took her three gulps of breath, the rest of her half finished water and a shove from another person to get her through the doors.

How on earth did she expect to get through the audition?

She almost tripped on her way into the auditorium. She couldn't see the judges. She only saw the hot lights that hurt her eyes, and the black microphone that was going to project her voice to the empty place.

"What's your name, why are you here, what's your song, and why did you chose it?" came a tired and irritated voice.

The shy Hyuuga nearly jumped at the sound of it. She gulped again as she spoke in to the microphone, cringing at the sound of her projected voice, "I'm Hinata Hyuuga. My song is self written and it's called _Battle_. I chose it because it holds personal meaning to it and I know it's one of my best."

"You failed to say why you're here heiress. You can't forget that part."

Her jaw clenched slightly at that. She was going against so much of what she was raised to do. "I'm here because I'm fed up with being little miss perfect heiress to the Hyuuga corporation. This is my passion and my life. I'm stopping at nothing to reach my goals."

You could hear a smile in the voice as it responded, "Alright Hinata. Sing and we'll see if you can get there any faster."

She nodded and adjusted her guitar to get ready to play it. One more gulp of air and she let her fingers start strumming. She lost herself in the intro and let go. No more being nervous.

"_You thought we'd be fine  
All these years gone by  
Now you're asking me to listen  
Well then tell me 'bout everything  
No lies, we're losing time_

_Cause this is a battle  
And it's the final last call  
It was a trial  
You made a mistake we know  
Why aren't you sorry,  
Why aren't you sorry, why  
This can be better  
You should be happy, try_

_You've got them on your side  
They won't change their minds  
Now it's over and I'm feeling like I missed out on everything  
I just hope it's worth the fight_

_Cause this is a battle  
And it's the final last call  
It was a trial  
You made a mistake we know  
Why aren't you sorry,  
Why aren't you sorry, why  
Things can be better  
You could be happy, try_

_Cause this a battle and it's a final last call  
It was a trial  
You made a mistake, we know  
Why aren't you sorry  
Why aren't you sorry, why  
This can be better  
We can be happy, try_

_This is a battle  
this is a battle_

_Its a final last call_

_This is a battle  
This is a battle  
And it's a final last call  
This is a battle and it's a final last call.."_

As she let the last notes hang in the air Hinata opened her eyes and sighed. She managed to get through it. She waited for someone to say something.

"I wasn't expecting that one. You'll be moving on to our callbacks Hinata. Congratulations. We'll send you the information needed to the place you submitted for where you're staying. See you soon."

Hinata nodded and thanked the judges. She walked out with a happy smile and it only grew as she saw her cousin and his fiancé. They must've shown up after she went in. She couldn't stop smiling as she laughed and announced, "I'm in for the callbacks!"

Tenten ran and hugged her. Neji wasn't far behind as he patted the younger girl's back. He was proud of her. It took a lot for her to just get out of the house that morning. They were going to go out to eat. She was going to protest, but he found it perfect for the occasion. His cousin was closer to accomplishing her dreams.

Tenten would kill him if they didn't celebrate.

**XxX**  
_Have some _**faith**_.  
_This generation_ is going to take care of what you haven't gotten to yet.  
You just need to __give them the opportunities__to __**learn from you**__.  
_**XxX**

Tsunade stared down at the list of the people she knew would be the new enrollments to her school. She was intrigued by the top nine names. It was unanimous with her coworkers that were judging with her for exactly nine people and they were on a completely separate list from the rest. They were in the running as her next apprentices.

_Achisuto Sai  
Akami Karin  
Haruno Sakura  
Hyuuga Hinata  
Inuzuka Kiba  
Nara Shikamaru  
Uchiha Sasuke  
Uzumaki Naruto  
Yamanaka Ino_

Four names stuck out to her from the auditions. Each of them had some kind of tie to her. Uzumaki had a lot to live up to. His past was going to haunt him in these walls.

Hyuuga had to rewrite her name. Her father's past was going to cause her to begin a new era of the Hyuuga family. Things were bound to get complicated for the girl.

Uchiha had a similar problem. Only he had to get past his name to be able to prove to everyone that he was beyond his name. He was himself not his brother. That was something Itachi had already come to her about. It was going to be intriguing how he was going to handle classes.

Haruno...she was going to be a handful. It shocked her that she even managed to speak up against her. She could never manage that before. Then Uchiha came to back her up. That was more unexpected. He would've left her to the dogs and spoke up for himself rather than double what she said. Then she had talent that was born into the family. It was so important to her to get up in her level as a dancer.

These four were going to have hell at this school. She really hoped they could last through it. They had the spirit that this school needed to revive it.

The performing arts had been lacking in true emotion. It was now just stardom in the eyes of this generation.

That scared Tsunade more than anything. Could she really rest the future plans she had to carry this school out to these kids? Could she bring herself to do such a thing to her school?

These questions and hundreds more circled in her mind over and over again. It was going to be a long year at the Konoha Academy of the Performing Arts. She already knew it.

**XxX  
**_finished_  
**XxX**

**Okay, I know I said I was going to get this out sooner than this but I got sick, then school started, then I got worse, and my priorities got mixed up. I'm sorry.**

**I have the link to the dance for Sasuke and Sakura on my profile. I liked this dance. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know.**

**I want my readers to start pestering me to keep updating so that I will. If I know that you guys are really looking forward to this than I get more motivated to update and you guys get to read it sooner.**

**I want any kind of constructive criticism you might have to be thrown out there. **

**I would love reviews! Please! The more the better! I love my readers that review! They prove to me that they read it!**

**~Love you guys!**

**~~CGWG~~**


	4. Anticipation and Callbacks

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the songs used in this story. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. All rights reserved to Shinedown for the lyrics of "Second Chance" and also to Sara Bareilles for the lyrics of "King of Anything." I in no way shape or form claim these songs. They belong to their rightful owners/companies.**

**XxX  
**_You'll find it _**different** _now,  
Your _long forgotten past_ is part of your __**future**__,  
And you're __actually__ going to _**love it**_.  
_**XxX**

Sakura opened her laptop in the quiet room she was staying at. The few belongings she did bring with her were already packed and ready to be moved to the Academy. She had been waiting for this since before she arrived at Konoha.

Her screen made small noises as she continued to go from site to site online. She had been curious ever since she made it through the auditions; she wanted to know who else had. She knew a few people that would try out and wanted to know who managed.

So far her searches were failing her.

Apparently they liked to tease people in the academy. Their only information she could find about the audition results was the number of people to audition and the number of people to get through. Sakura didn't bother to fathom how many people auditioned. Only two percent of them got through to the academy itself.

She sighed and was about to switch to check her e-mails when she noticed a small link.

**Most Prominent Candidates**

Curiosity taking its hold, she clicked the link. It led her to a page that literally started off with the four judges of the auditions saying that they had a list of people they found to be the most promising people to make it through the try-outs.

They had gone through they number of people that made it through the auditions and picked ten future students that they thought had the most potential in their particular section of performance. Looking down the list, she found herself and Uchiha on there, but she also found a couple of names she wasn't expecting. She clicked each link on there and found herself smiling at three particular people. Pride emanated off her as she watched and listened to these three people. They were going to make it far.

**XxX**_  
_**Trust**_ yourself.  
There is so much __ahead of you__,  
But _**don't lose sight**_ of what matters most.  
It can be lost in the __**blink of an eye**__.  
_**XxX**

Naruto grinned as he held up the letter that told him what to do for the callbacks. This time he was given a specific time for his performance so he wouldn't have to wait in a line the entire time. He just had to show up about twenty minutes before his performance time to warm up.

Sitting with about five minutes before he was called to perform, he strummed absentmindedly before taking the last swig of water from his cup. He stood with his head held high and kept his grin going. He had this in the bag. There was nothing left for him to do but walk into that room and own it like he knew he would in the future. He threw away the cup of water he had and walked toward the door as the person before him walked out. The poor guy had his head hanging low and a defeated air about him. Naruto clapped him on the back and said, "Don't worry man. There are always alternatives. The Academy isn't the only way to keep a job with your passion."

They guy just looked at him and looked away mumbling, "There goes my stardom."

The blonde shrugged and pushed the thought of the guy out of his mind. He had his own goals in sight. A gloomy stranger wasn't going to distract him.

He walked right into the room and unlike last time, he could see the five judges in front of him, as well as a good population of what seemed to be students at the Academy. Blue eyes blinking at the unexpectedness of the audience, the Uzumaki child walked up to the microphone and waited.

The blonde woman with a huge bust spoke up first. "Good afternoon Uzumaki Naruto. I am Tsunade, headmistress here at the Academy, and these," she gestured to the audience behind her, "are my seniors. They will be helping the five us out with judging your callback audition. I want you to restate why you want to attend Konoha's Academy for the Performing Arts. Then I want you to play your song. We'll go from there after that."

Naruto nodded and did as he was told.

"I'm here because I'm going to prove to myself and everyone back in Kiri that I can make it with the music that they made fun of me for. I know it'll be hard, but that's how it goes. You have to work for what you want."

There was a sounding short whisper in the audience that was quickly silenced with a look from Tsunade. She nodded to Naruto and he took the initiative to start his song.

_"My eyes are open wide  
and by the way, I made it  
through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way, I'm leaving out  
today_

_Well, I just saw Hailey's_  
_Comet shooting!_  
_Said why you always running_  
_in place?_  
_Even the man in the_  
_Moon disappears_  
_Somewhere in the_  
_Stratosphere_

_Tell my mother,_  
_Tell my father_  
_I've done the best I can_  
_To make them realize_  
_This is my life_  
_I hope they understand_  
_I'm not angry, I'm just saying..._  
_Sometimes goodbye_  
_Is a second chance_

_Please don't cry_  
_One tear for me_  
_I'm not afraid of_  
_What I have to say_  
_This is my one and_  
_Only voice_  
_So listen close, it's_  
_Only for today_

_Well, I just saw Hailey's_  
_Comet shooting!_  
_Said why you always running_  
_in place?_  
_Even the man in the_  
_Moon disappears_  
_Somewhere in the_  
_Stratosphere_

_Tell my mother,_  
_Tell my father_  
_I've done the best I can_  
_To make them realize_  
_This is my life_  
_I hope they understand_  
_I'm not angry, I'm just saying..._  
_Sometimes goodbye_  
_Is a second chance_

_Here's my chance_  
_This is my chance_

_Tell my mother,_  
_Tell my father_  
_I've done the best I can_  
_To make them realize_  
_This is my life_  
_I hope they understand_  
_I'm not angry, I'm just saying..._  
_Sometimes goodbye_  
_Is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye_  
_Is a second chance_  
_Sometimes goodbye_  
_Is a second chance"_

Naruto finished his last chord and waited. There was no applause. Instead there was an ambush of about fifty hands in the air. Not sure of what to do, the blue eyed boy just looked at Tsunade with a question mark face.

Tsunade nearly smiled at the blonde's reaction. He looked completely and utterly clueless as to what to do.

"Go down the line Uzumaki. Each of these students has a question for you to answer to test if you truly are Academy material."

He complied. He went down the line starting with the person in the farthest corner down to the front opposite corner. Each question was answered to ears critically judging his every word.

"Why did you choose that song to perform for callbacks?"

"Back in Kiri, my situation wasn't the best. I was constantly ridiculed for my music, and in leaving there to come here, I'm following my dream and giving myself a second chance at everything I want to do with my life."

"Why not choose a love song?"

"Love songs are overused and I don't follow trends. I stand on my own as my own person."

"Why come to the Academy? There are plenty of places all over town that you could go to sing at as your own person."

"I'm here to prove that I can make it. It's not just the star-struck lovebirds that can make it. I'm following my passion and making something of myself through it."

"Why should we let you come to our school? What are you going to do for this Academy?"

"I'm going to bring some variety. All I ever hear from the people at the Academy is a bunch of the same kind of songs in the same styles. It's high time someone comes in and mixes things up so it doesn't stay as the same boring old stuff."

"What makes you so different?"

"The simple fact that I'm not going to be following the trend makes me different. I don't plan on following any trends. If things start to look the same, I'll come up with something different."

On the questions went. Many hands went down after a while as their question was answered before the blonde could get to them.

"How do you think you'll handle the legacy that was left behind for you Uzumaki?"

"I plan on just coming in and doing what I always do with my music: say what's real and put some reality in this music industry."

Before the questions could go any further, Tsunade stopped them. "That's enough. Seniors, I want your opinions. I already have my colleagues' opinions. I want yours. Hands that say we should deny him." About twenty hands went up. "Okay. Now to the other side. Hands that say we should accept him."

There were about forty hands in the air now. Naruto grinned.

"There you have it Uzumaki. You are now a student at Konoha Academy. Your classes and everything will be sorted out for you by next week. You'll receive your letter of acceptance, and the information for freshman orientation within the next three days," stated the headmistress.

Walking out with his ever present grin, Naruto didn't expect what he saw on the way out: a small girl that had strikingly pale eyes and a very nervous look on her face. Being the way he is, Naruto walked right up to the unsuspecting girl and gave her words of advice.

"Hey pretty girl! Don't look so nervous! It's easy to get through. All you have to do is show them that this isn't just a place for love songs and stardom!"

With that he just walked out completely oblivious to the bewildered look of the quiet girl. Neither of them had any idea what was in store for the both of them in the future.

**XxX**  
_Open up__ already!  
It's time for your _**future**_.  
Your past __**no longer applies**__ here.  
_**XxX**

Sasuke was listening to music while lying down on the bed in his small apartment. The past events kept playing through his mind. He had not found the auditions to be anything like he expected. He didn't trust Tsunade.

The woman was too strict on their audition. He had since discovered the Haruno's reputation, and he knew his own had gotten far, but that didn't mean they needed that much criticism for their audition. There just wasn't something right about this.

The way the woman called out his partner struck him as odd. It seemed she had a target on the pinkette's back.

He also saw the judges' most promising votes for each of the categories. They were the only ones to get that much criticism for their performance. It didn't add up in his mind.

Being dragged out of his thoughts, the Uchiha looked at his phone that was ringing on his nightstand.

Looking at the caller ID he grunted as he flipped open the phone and spoke, "Haruno? What do you want?"

"_Damn! Don't sound so pissed when you pick up the phone. It's a surefire way to make people want nothing to do with you."_

"Get to the point Haruno."

"_Fine. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to celebrate. You probably get invited to all kinds of parties and the like, but I just planned a small dinner or something with our choreographers."_

He was about to deny her request when she spoke up again.

"_Look. I know I was a bitch when we were rehearsing and after the audition. That was due to nerves and that headmaster getting under my skin. I don't have the best past with that woman. I guess this will be to celebrate and hopefully make amends for my rudeness even though you were a prick yourself. I'd like to start off the school year on a good note with the person I'm likely to be paired up with again in the Academy. Please come to this dinner."_

"You are so annoying. Fine. I'll go if it means you'll shut up. When is it and where?"

"_It's that restaurant on the corner of the street our studio was on. It'll be tomorrow night at around seven."_

"Fine. I'll be there."

"_Alright. Bye Uchiha." –click-_

Sasuke looked at his phone in a look of both amusement and annoyance. He shrugged it off and turned his music back up. The first day of classes was in two days.

He didn't really care all that much about the Haruno and her strangeness.

However, he could admit that she had talent as well. He could already tell he was going to end up working with her again. They worked too well together out of the fact that they got on each other's nerves so much. They didn't waste time. That was something he actually liked about this particular girl. He could acknowledge that she did work well. He just didn't care for the girl overall.

**XxX**_  
You've __fought__ so hard.  
Don't let the doubt _**consume you**_.  
You can handle it if you just __**open your eyes**__.  
_**XxX**

Hinata stood nervously as she waited for the next two people to go before her. Her shaking wouldn't stop. She saw a lot of people before her come out heartbroken and only a few had victorious looks on their faces. It would seem that callbacks weren't as much of a surefire thing for her after all.

She watched the person before her hold their breath as they watched the final person before them walk through the door for their audition. The blonde boy that was walking out had an oversized grin on his face. Another victory giving her reason to believe her chances were slimming.

She didn't know if she had cursed herself in her mind or if karma just hated her, but the boy walked right up to her and she was suddenly intimidated by his overbearing shining aura.

"Hey pretty girl! Don't look so nervous! It's easy to get through. All you have to do is show them that this isn't just a place for love songs and stardom!"

Then he walked away. She was beyond flabbergasted. She had no idea what to make of that.

As he walked away, she could only try to understand what he meant by his words or why he even went up to her. She just heard the person before her get called and didn't realize that much time had passed. It was only a short amount of time until it was her turn to perform. She got over the shock and went back to her nerves.

She gulped down the last of her water and just as she thought her nerves were going to take over her, she watched the last person before her walk out of the auditorium. They had a crushed look on their face. She walked into the room and wasn't hopeful.

The doors to the room closed as she got to the center of the stage.

The amount of people before her nearly made her pass out. There was a huge audience before her and she was feeling less and less capable of making a sound let alone singing.

The woman she recognized as the headmistress of the school addressed her first.

"Hinata. As you can already see, this is going to be a lot different than last time. I want you to state why you want to join the Academy and then perform you song. Don't even worry about introducing it or anything. After that my seniors here with ask you some simple questions and they'll help the rest of us judge if you're going to join the Academy or not."

Nodding, she stepped up to the microphone and shocked herself as she spoke the words she already grilled into her mind.

"I'm here because I'm tired of having my life controlled. I'm going to follow my passion and I'm going to be my own person."

With a nod from the blonde in front of her, she gripped her guitar and focused on her music as always. This was her song that she had been working on for weeks. She wasn't going to mess it up now.

"_Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table  
While I look outside  
So many things I'd say if only I were able  
But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by_

_You've got opinions, man_  
_We're all entitled to 'em, but I never asked_  
_So let me thank you for your time, and try not to waste anymore of mine_  
_And get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to you man, but I'm not drowning_  
_There's no one here to save_

_Who cares if you disagree?_  
_You are not me_  
_Who made you king of anything?_  
_So you dare tell me who to be?_  
_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_You sound so innocent, all full of good intent_  
_Swear you know best_  
_But you expect me to jump up on board with you_  
_And ride off into your delusional sunset_

_I'm not the one who's lost with no direction_  
_But you'll never see_  
_You're so busy making maps with my name on them in all caps_  
_You got the talking down, just not the listening_

_And who cares if you disagree?_  
_You are not me_  
_Who made you king of anything?_  
_So you dare tell me who to be?_  
_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_All my life I've tried to make everybody happy_  
_While I just hurt and hide_  
_Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide_

_Who cares if you disagree?_  
_You are not me_  
_Who made you king of anything?_  
_So you dare tell me who to be?_  
_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Who cares if you disagree?_  
_You are not me_  
_Who made you king of anything?_  
_So you dare tell me who to be?_  
_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Let me hold your crown, man."_

She finished singing and felt relieved. She had done as well as she thought she'd ever do on that. She looked at Tsunade who nodded in return and told her, "Now, my seniors will be asking you some questions. I want you to just go down the line and answer each one until I say it's enough."

Off went the first question.

"What is the meaning behind your song and why you chose it for this callback?"

"Well, I chose this s-song because I've never really h-had any control in my l-life. I decided to change t-that"

"Why did you decide to go as far as to the Academy when your family can back you up with whatever financial needs you have? You could just work in a shop and play music there."

"I have been disowned from my family because I decided to follow my passion and get into music."

"M-my family doesn't really u-understand my passion for music."

"Why denounce your family name just to get the stardom of the Academy? You could just get the fame from your family name."

"I don't like the f-family business. I-I want to make it on my own."

"What makes you so different from everyone else that wants to join the Academy?"

"M-my style is different, and my n-name. Even if I've been disowned, my n-name will get me noticed"

"What can you do for our school?"

"I c-can bring a new style of music and my n-name will catch people's a-attention and allow me the ability to p-pay you guys back through that recognition."

Tsunade cut off the questions there. "Seniors, tell me what you think."

"She could be an asset to us."

"Her name will take hold."

"She'll need to find a way to pay us back eventually if she was cut off from her family, but she seems pretty star struck."

"She doesn't really seem all that different from the other kids we turned down that were focused on stardom."

"She's too laid back and shy for how upbeat everyone is in this generation."

"Overall she probably won't make it."

Tsunade cut their input off, turned to the nervous girl and stated, "Hinata, you seemed to have failed the callbacks. You won't be joining our school. I suggest you go beg your family to take you back."

Confused and shocked, she walked out of the auditorium with a daze. None of what had just happened made sense to her; she thought that's what they wanted to hear. She thought that would make them accept her. They just denied her even though she played it along to exactly what she thought they wanted.

She walked over to a chair and sat down crushed. How was she going to face Neji and Tenten now? They sacrificed so much for her to be able to do this.

With her head held in her hands she just didn't understand it. She could've sworn that's what would've gotten her in. There were only five hopefuls left in the waiting room. She watched as each one of them walked in and came out. The third one came out screaming.

"Damn it! This was supposed to be my big break to being a star! What the hell do I do now?"

She paused and just stared at the person as they stormed out of the room. Then she remembered the one strange boy's words.

"_Hey pretty girl! Don't look so nervous! It's easy to get through. All you have to do is show them that this isn't just a place for love songs and stardom!"_

Hinata mentally slapped herself in the face. She lost sight of herself. They didn't want to hear her sit there and go on and on about being a star and using her name to get herself known. They wanted to know why she was really there.

She stared at the door as the last person there for callbacks walked out.

_Get up and do it._

She felt possessed as she walked toward the door. She walked in as Tsunade was mid-speech. It sounded like she was telling the seniors to pack up and leave. She turned to the shy, pale-eyed girl with an eyebrow lifted.

"What do you want Hyuuga? You already had your callback."

Taking a gulp of air, she spoke with a voice that wasn't hers.

"I lied earlier. I-I was saying w-what I thought you wanted t-to hear me s-say. I-I thought that m-might get m-me through to th-the Academy."

The seniors all stopped packing up and watched the poor girl with smirks and looks of ridicule. Tsunade had a hard look in her eyes.

"You say you lied? What makes me think you aren't lying right now to get through because you failed the first try?"

Hinata gulped. She hadn't thought about that. She hadn't really thought at all. She just followed some unknown force that compelled her there. She figured she might as well continue to follow the force as she spoke again.

"I-I h-h-hate people that are only focused on b-being stars. Their m-music sounds so e-empty. I at l-least know m-mine doesn't. I-I p-put real e-emotion behind my s-songs. I p-proved that w-with the songs I-I used to audition."

"That's all nice and pretty to hear—minus the stuttering, but that still doesn't prove that you aren't here to just get a name and be heard," called out one of the seniors.

"I-I am here to b-be heard! I-I'm here t-to follow my p-passion for m-music and choose m-my own life in-instead of letting my f-family control it for me. I'm h-here to stand o-on my own two feet and d-drop my f-family's name and make m-my own name by my s-self. I could easily j-just stay with my family and have a name and a boring life that way. I don't want it! I want to follow my music. This is the only place I can do that and still be able to support myself though."

Hinata's confidence grew more and more as she spoke. Tsunade gave the seniors a look so that no one else would speak up. Turning to the long haired girl that was shaking with her nerves, but quite obviously determined, she asked, "What makes you think we're going to let you in after you said you lied? After you said you tried to alter yourself to give what you think we wanted?"

"I-I don't know, but I had to try. It's better to take the risk than to not try at all."

Tsunade smiled. "I figured you'd come around Hinata. I knew you told us a lie earlier. You're audition from before proved that. Don't lose sight again. Freshman orientation is in three days."

With that, the seniors finished packing up, left, and Hinata walked out with a feeling of coming out of a trance. She didn't know what got in her to do that, but she did it. She was in the Academy and was going to be able to pay off Neji and Tenten. She could do this.

She walked toward her cousin's apartment with a happy pace. She owed it to that random blonde kid as well. He was the one that unknowingly gave her the words to get her through. She hoped to see him again.

**XxX  
**_Fin.  
_**XxX**

**So it's up! I know it's been forever since I update...well...anything. I'm not going to apologize though. Life is life. Everything that has happened to me lately kept me from writing and had all my inspiration taken from me. **

**It's better that I update with something good than to update with something half-assed. **

**Anyone who doesn't like this can deal with it. **

**Yes I altered the lyrics in "King of Anything" because that song is basically written toward her father and I don't picture Hinata calling her father "babe." **

**THANK YOU TO MY EDITERS! They know who they are. They helped me out with this. I thank them for everything they've done and I'm sorry I bugged you guys so much with this...I hate being a bother...**

**So that's it. **

**~CGWG**


End file.
